


Debrief

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Talking, basically gossip between Marines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Coby and Garp talk about their respective escort jobs for the Reverie.





	Debrief

"Garp-san !"

The Hero of the Marine turns around and sees Coby walking towards him. He greets the pink-haired Captain warmly. "Coby, glad to see you back in HQ. How did the escort go ?"

"Well, there was an attack on Prodence and Dressrosa's ships but I diverted the torpedo and everything went fine after that. What about you ?"

"I got to escort King Neptune and his family. They're very nice people."

"How lucky ! But hey, during my escort I got to talk with King Riku's granddaughter who explained to me everything about how Luffy defeated Doflamingo !"

"I need to hear that. I mean, I read the newspaper as everyone did, but this is field data !"

"He fought in Dressrosa's Coliseum as a gladiator named "Lucy" to get back the Mera Mera no Mi but apparently some guy named Sabo got it..."

"Sabo ? I read about the little scoundrel too in the News Coo, I hear he's in the Revolutionary Army now ?"

"You know him ?"

"Both him and Ace are brothers to Luffy. I've known this rascal for ages now...doesn't make me any younger, does it ? Buwahahaha !"

Coby awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "Hehehe..."

"What happened then ?"

"Then his crew managed to knock out Sugar, the Hobby-Hobby no Mi user that turned people into toys. That allowed for Doflamingo's plan to be revealed to Dressrosa's people, but he became so mad he turned the situation into a hunt. Luffy and his crew were the first targeted of course, but every dissident had a prize upon their heads and the people were forced to fight against each other in order to survive."

"How awful..." Garp shakes his head. "I've never liked the guy but this... this is madness."

"True. After beating all his Commanders, Luffy went straight for Doflamingo and finally beat him up, while his crew was helping the citizens."

"That's a good thing. I've rarely heard of pirates helping commoners but it's not a bad thing I guess. When worse comes to worse..."

Coby smiles.

The Vice-Admiral looks at the ceiling when he speaks next. "Also, apparently he saved Fishman Island."

The young Captain opens wide eyes. "He _what_ ?"

"The mermaid princess, Shirahoshi, told me everything about how he fought the New Fishmen Pirates and prevented the destruction of the island, despite some top-notch medium's prediction. Oh, and I never told you that."

"Luffy really is something", Coby awes.

"That's my grandson for ya ! Buwahaha !"


End file.
